1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicle capable of flying in air.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, it is customary for airplanes and helicopters to be either flying or standing on the ground, in a parking condition. Nevertheless, it is customary for airplanes and helicopters to have wheels, so that they can be displaced over ground, for instance towards and from a parking location. Airplanes and helicopters may even ride over land, for instance during take-off or landing or during taxiing: except during landing when they already have airspeed, they use their air-propulsion for creating forward groundspeed. However, such ground travel is typically over a relatively short distance at a relatively low speed (except for take-off or landing), and such air-vehicles are not suitable for participating in road traffic.
On the other hand, for road traffic, cars have been developed, and they must meet requirements regarding size, maneuverability, safety, etc. These requirements are not met by flying vehicles, and airplanes and helicopters are not certified for use in traffic on public roads.
While flying machines are not equipped for road traffic, cars are not equipped for flying. Nevertheless, it is desirable to have a vehicle that can be converted from a flying condition to an automotive riding condition, and vice versa.